


p.s. I’ll be home very soon! Love, Kent.

by SirAnimosity



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Coming Home From War, Emotional, Eye Contact, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kent has a loving family in this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SOLDIER - Freeform, Short One Shot, i love this game so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity
Summary: Kent comes home from the war and it gets very emotional for everyone.
Relationships: Jodi/Kent (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	p.s. I’ll be home very soon! Love, Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> None of my stories are beta read so I apologize for that. I don’t know anyone who would do that for me.

The train ride home was excruciatingly long. It was the longest train ride of his life. 

  
When Kent arrived back in Pelican Town, Lewis informed him that his family did in fact still lived there. 

Relief washed over him, a soldier’s biggest fear is living to come home to an empty house. He stopped outside the door, the lights were on and there was the sound of laughter coming from inside. 

Even outside he could smell a delicious peach cobbler that Jodi was baking. He took a deep breath and turned the handle, it was unlocked. 

He stepped inside and let the breath out. “DAD!” Vincent screamed. He ran to him and pounced on him. He squeezed his dad so hard like he was afraid of him leaving again.

Jodi walked over to Kent, already crying and hugged the both of them. “I missed you so much,” she said through tears. “I missed you too love,” Kent said back. He wasn’t much of a crier but in that moment he almost did. “I read every single letter everyday,” Jodi wiped her eyes. 

Sam walked out of his room, his eyes widened to the size of diner plates. “Dad? Is that really you?” He said, voice shaking. “Come here,” Kent motioned. Sam strode and over, Kent pulled him into a strong embrace. “We missed you” Sam said gripping his dad’s jacket till his knuckles turned white. 

While Kent was hugging his family, he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway of Sam’s room. They made eye contact and smiled awkward at each other. Seb wasn’t sure what to do so he waved. Jodi was the first to let go, “I have to check on the cobbler, I made your favorite Kenny I hope you still like it,” she said with her back to the boys. “Dad, I got new toys do you want to see them?” Vincent asked. “Sure,” Kent replied, fluffing Vincent’s hair.

He now was able to fully embrace Sam. “I learned how to ride a skateboard,” he said, pulling away slightly to face his dad. “Good,” he said. The quick pitter patter indicated that Vincent had come back. He was nearly dropping all the toys that he brought. “Oh Jodi, you’re spoiling him,” Kent said, getting a laugh from Jodi. She came back and sat down slightly on the armrest of the couch. “The cobbler is cooling off,” she said. Sam was now standing next to Kent. 

Sebastian decided to finally walk out completely of Sam’s bedroom. “Hey,” he said awkwardly. “Oh, I forgot you were here,” Jodi said, Sebastian chuckled. He looked over at Kent, they made eye-contact again. 

They stood there for a minute but it felt so long. It was incredibly awkward with no one saying anything or moving. Just the sound of Vincent playing quietly with his toys. After what seemed like forever Sebastian walked slowly over to Kent until he was stand right in front of him. Seb didn’t make eye-contact, he looked at Sam who had a ‘what the fuck are you doing’ look on his face. Seb took a deep breath and reached out to give Kent a hug. Kent didn’t move at first just stood there stunned. Kent had known Sebastian for half of this kid’s life and not once has he ever done anything more than the obligatory ‘hey how’s school, how’s home life’. 

Kent hugged back, Jodi left the room she had started crying again. Sam was just as stunned. “Welcome home,” Sebastian really didn’t know what to say. He felt like he had to say something. Jodi once remarked that he was family because he basically took care of Sam when his dad wasn’t around. 

“Thanks, it feels good to be back,” Kent replied. He tilted his head down till his mouth was by Sebastian’s ear. “Thank you for being there for my son when I couldn’t,” he whispered. Sebastian nearly broke right there, he hugged Kent tighter as tears threatened to fall. “You’re welcome,” was all he could muster before having to excuse himself to the bathroom. 

  
Jodi had set the dinner table, the boys all sat down. She sliced the peach cobbler into even pieces. Giving each person a slice. “Say grace to Yoba before you eat,” she said. When everyone said grace, she took a moment before eating, “thank you Yoba for getting Kent home safe,” she said. There wasn’t much talking mostly just hums at how good the food was and smiles. 

After eating, the boys sat in-front of the tv while Jodi and Kent in their bedroom. “Sit here,” she said pointing to the edge of the bed. He sat down with a huff. She walked to her dresser and pulled papers out of it. She closed the dresser drawer and sat down next to him. “Look,” she said, handing him the papers. He grabbed them and smiled. “You kept all my letters,” he said. “Yeah,” she said softly. He flipped through them until he saw the last one he sent. At the bottom it read, _p.s. I’ll be home very soon! Love, Kent._


End file.
